Summer Reading Pt. 1
Plot Transcript Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 5, as well as the first episode of the Extop Era. *Fingers and shadows (when it comes to outside) became a permanent thing now. Shading became permanent since the second to last episode of Season 4. *This is the first appearance of almost all 9 main characters. The mean main teacher won't appear until the next episode. *This is the only episode of August. *This is the very first time a Squishable episode was uploaded in August. *This is the first time some female characters have eyelashes in the series. In this case, it's Tane, Bursle's Mom, Symnel's Mom & the bubble in the picture of Octopuff's scene. *This season is the beginning of more complex backgrounds and animation. *The Octopuff scene was the first to be finished, the second being Gampi's scene. **After that was Flagstick's scene (the creator was expecting the Whestlo scene to be finished first). The last scenes to be finished in order were Gambi's Scene, the Character Introduction scene, the Library scene and Whestlo's scene. **But in all fairness, the intro was the first to be finished. It was unknown when the credits were finished, but it was possibly before Gambi or Flagstick's scene was finished. *Other than some lip syncing, transition to Gambi's scene and Octotiff getting upset, everything in the Octopuff scene is animated in twos. *Flagstick was originally not going to respond to his dad before turning off the TV. *For the TV noise in Flagstick's scene, it was a compilation of three sounds from Soundsnap. Then when Flagstick's presumbably mother turned it on, it was a sample of a clairnet on an electric piano (not from Soundsnap). *Flagstick's background was taken from a LoopDeLoop entry of the same creator of the series, but with a different color scheme. The creator's cousin chose it. *The background of Whestlo's house was complimented by two people in a Newgrounds blog post, reminding them of Calvin and Hobbes & Goofy's House. *The background of the interior of the library is a library more cartoonized. *The interior of the library used in the cartoon is NOT a New York Public Library, but the exterior is. *A picture frame is used three times for Whestlo's family, once for presumbably a relative of Octopuff's, and one time for a picture in Gambi's room. *Symnel was originally going to have a scene similar to Octopuff's, but with her sister and mother instead, but seeing that the creator wanted almost none of the girls to complain, the three girls' lines with name edits went to Octopuff's scene (with the exception of the last three lines in Ocotpuff's scene, which were made during the production of Octopuff's scene). *Flagstick's presumbably mom was origianlly not going to turn to him, but it didn't look good with her not turning. *There is actually a restaurant called Nana Banana and it serves pizza as well. *The music in the library was generated in Wolfram Tones. Both music pieces in the Character Introduction scene were also generated in Wolfram Tones. *Gambi's design is like Beja's design, only that she is a older female version of Beja and her hands are slighly more curved. This was not intentional. *Br00d1e did the intro music, and an extended version of it for the credits. *Although there is an introduction of the characters before the intro, the intro and credits will basically be the intro and credits for the remainder of the season. This is the first time since Season 3 in which the regular intro was used for the first episode. *Gambi was originally going to be male, but seeing that she was purple and almost all the parents taking the students to the library were their dads, the creator decided to make Gambi female instead. *Paranoiaman animated Flagstick saying "Okay okay". *The remote used in Whestlo's and Flagstick's scene resembles a Verizon TV remote. *Bursle's lip-syncing is different from the other characters in the series. The same is with Bursle's Mom. *Walk cycles vary in this episode. Most of the episode, the charaters just jump up and down for walking. However, Whestlo and his father stay on the ground just going up and down whenever Whestlo is being dragged by his father. Same thing with Tane and her father. However, only Whestlo and Whestlo's Dad's walk cycle will be used in later episodes as long as they are inside. It's the bouncy walk cycle if they're outside.. **Also, Gambi walks the same way as Whestlo being dragged was when going to Gampi, only that it's quicker. *Exedor helped with some of the characters. **Octopuff's name was debatable. He had another name choice, and the name was Ockopas. However, Exedor suggested to use Octopuff instead of Ockopas. **Bursle had a choice to not have a nose. But, Exedor said the nose was okay. **Exedor also sent two other versions of the characters, multi-color and evil versions. ***Whestlo's multi-color design was used for Whestlo's father. ***Octotif uses Octopuff's evil design with a few edits. ***Flagstick's two other version's colors were used for his parents. *All of Season 4's characters (excluding Lubch & Thaud) appeared briefly in the character introduction scene. With the exception of two characters out of the seven students from last season (Mape and Dool), the characters might be in cameos, as this is based on most of the creator's 8th Grade classmates going to the same school he is, while two (or possibly three) isn't. Lubch & Thaud might not make any cameos either. Also, some of them seem different. **Dool seems shorter and more chubby. **Bock looks different from Season 4, as his body is smaller, and his top part is larger. This is the first time Bock is drawn differently. **The characters were originally not going to be animated as well, or speak. They were just only going to be zoomed in. *Other than the Season 4 characters & the narrator of the character introduction scene, this episode lacks any AT&T or VoiceForge voices. However, exclude the character introduction scene, and there are none of AT&T or VoiceForge voices to be heard. *Bursle's mom is possibly a dwarf (small person), as she is shorter than Whestlo even, and only taller than Bursle. *The bubble in the image of Octopuff's scene isn't shaded, but it isn't a goof, as it was intentional, since she is a bubble. *There originally wasn't going to be a sound effect whenever anyone in Flagstick's shape turned (Flagstick, his dad, and his mom). The same went to most paper movements, if not all. *Strangely, no one was told "Shh!" in the library when the parents and students had a conversation. *This is the first time ever in the creator's history were he used a certain mouth shape, which is part teeth, part open mouth. It was used once for both Symnel and Toppy, then Blueya did one or some for Flagstick's Dad after. *Toppy was originally going to replace Bodster in Season 1 just in case the teacher that had Bodster at the time left for good, but it was temporarily, so Toppy never replaced Bodster. Also at the time, Toppy was going to be a color similar to Symnel's, if not exact (most likely not exact). *The only parent's name who was revealed (but not said out loud) in the episode was Gambi, Gampi's mom. However, all the names of the parents are revealed on the website. *Bursle apparently has two different top head shapes in this episode. The one in the Character Introduction scene will be the one used in later episodes and shorts. *Anime Studio did shading guides to make the shading accurate in this episode. This will go on in future episodes and shorts for other objects, characters and places (possibly). *Tane's father seems to have the most advanced shading, right next to Bursle's Mom and Bursle. *Near the end of the production of the first episode, the creator's tablet pen broke, so two images from an old animation and unreleased animation was used instead for a second and third picture of Whestlo's living room instead, and Blueya had to animate part of the remainder of the episode, not to mention several stuff were reused due to this. **His work for the remainder of the episode starts with Flagstick back talking the girls. However, before the tablet pen broke, Nat29, the creator, did some parts, like some of Flagstick's Dad's lines, and arm movement. **Blueya also animated Flagstick's presumbably mom getting of the couch, which is why it looks more accurate with between thier 3/4 view and their Front view. **This also prevented an easter egg for being part of the release. **The creator sort of tried to finish it off after the Flagstick part by using tweens and a mouth symbol used from Season 3. ***Eventually the pen got fixed, but it was after the episode was complete, with the exception of animating Bursle's Mom's arm movement when she's speaking, and possibly the beginning of Whestlo's scene (before Whestlo shows his dad the mail). *This animation seems to show Animation Smears for the first time in any of the creator's cartoons thanks to Blueya. More might be used in future episodes and shorts and other series of Nat29 (the creator). **Three of them are seen when Flagstick is back talking with the girls. **Another is used when Flagstick's Dad looks at Whestlo's Dad. *This episode seems to hold the most characters out of any Squishable episode so far. *The dust cloud in the Character Introduction scene is the same one from the animated version of "How to make a Flour Sack!" in which JKR created the comic but Nat29 animated it. *This is the first time Ivona voices are used for a mrcontesty cartoon. However, it isn't the first time for Oddcast voices, as some were used in The RJL Show, a new series (if not the newest) by the same creator of The Squishables. **Ironically, one of the characters, Toppy, shares the voice of the Purple Squishable that appeared in the first episode, but only because Season 5 wasn't bothered with yet and none of the characters (even more ironically, with the exception of Toppy, that only got a color redesign from green to purple) existed. *If you look closely at Whestlo's House being zoomed in, the clouds are actually moving. *The lip sync loops used in most of the Season 4 episodes are nearly never used in this cartoon. The neutral one is only used briefly when Whestlo's Dad responds "Let's go to the library, now!" **Another neutral one MistyEntertainment made for Nat29 was also briefly used for Gampi in his scene twice, and twice agian for Whestlo's Dad when he replies "Hey. He's right." *This is the first animation made for Curtis High School in Staten Island. Goofs *Anyone with Octopuff's shape (Octotiff and their father included) has incorrect shading for the whole episode. This will be fixed in future episodes. *When Symnel says "Have fun!", her shading moves a bit. This is because her shading was once the wrong way, and it had to be fixed before the episode was released. *In the Whestlo scene, in the image that has the yellow shirt shining, he seems slightly cropped out on all four edges. *When Toppy turns to her mother when she (the mother) speaks, Toppy's mouth is a bit under her arm. *Whestlo's shading, with the exception of the Character Introduction scene, has incorrect shading during parts (or just a part) of the cartoon. This will be fixed in future episodes. *When Gambi is texting the second time, there are many text noises. But, seeing that it's a lot of words she is typing after that part, it might be okay. Either way, if a replaced version is done, this will be fixed. *When "One Day in Whestlo's House" shows up, the "s" in "House" is missing. This should be fixed eventually. *In the picture with Whestlo, his dad and his mom, his dad has incorrect shading. Same deal with Whestlo. This might be fixed eventually. *Some or most transitions, if not all, are messed up a bit. *In the Character Introduction scene, Octopuff has hands like the others, when he was supposed to have the hands in his own scene. This will be fixed eventually. *In the scene where it zooms in to Whestlo's House, if you look closely, the clouds make a skip back. This will be fixed.